


Chapter 42: Wild Times Stand Alone Chapter

by CiderStripes



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiderStripes/pseuds/CiderStripes
Summary: For those who found this by accident, this is chapter 42 of the existing Fallout Zootopia by myself, CiderStripes. I have this as a standalone chapter that will be linking from the actual story section due to content that some might not find enjoyable, and would rather skip the chapter instead of having to go through it. For those who were brought here from the Chapter 42 internal link, may I present, Chapter 42: Wild Times.





	Chapter 42: Wild Times Stand Alone Chapter

“W-wild Times?”

“Yes, the premiere establishment where anyone can do _anything_ to _anyone_ , as long as they can afford it, that is. Oh? From the sound of it you have no idea what I'm talking about, do you? Well, luckily for you, that’s history, and I do love history. It happened a long time ago, long before the war, back when Zootopia was still divided between predators and prey. A young fox got the idea that since predators, being vastly outnumbered by the prey, should be able to have a place they can be themselves, without fear of subjugation. Thus the idea behind Wild Times was born. It was going to be a grand amusement park, rides, games, and food, all focused around predatory instincts. That young fox managed to secure funding for it, he even found an abandoned warehouse that was perfect for it. Then the Mammal Inclusion Initiative was created, putting an end to Wild Times before it even began. The fox was told that a place like that went against the very principle behind trying to unite all the species living in this fine city, so the plans were put to rest, buried in City Hall’s dusty records. That is until about, oh, eighty years ago. 

“While scavenging through the ruins of City Hall, a couple of mammals found the plans for Wild Times, they even followed it back to where the original building for it was purchased. Apparently despite being told not to build the park, the fox, or someone else associated with him, no one really knows, started to build it in secrecy. It never was finished, but when those scavengers found it, it had been untouched for generations. So, like any financial savvy mind would, they started to rebuild it, but not into a simple amusement park, oh no. They thought of much grander things, and so Wild Times, the center of slave trade, was born.”

“S-slaves? This is…”

“This is home to the Slave Prince. _All_ slave dealings must go through him. He has a choke hold on the industry. Those who disobey him and try to run their own business? Well, I'm sure you’ve heard of the rather nasty event that befell Beaverton. Oh? You have, haven’t you?”

That… that fucking monster! He had the entire town burned to the ground because he thought they were dealing in slaves? Even if they were, you don’t kill an entire town to get to them, you don’t kill innocent mammals, you don’t kill… children.

“Oh, do I see tears?” He slowly bent over my body and he… licked the tears from my face. “I do so love the suffering of others. I know, it sounds rather ungentle-mammal of me, but we all have to have a vice, otherwise what is the fun in living?”

“What a-are you g-going to do… to… me?”

“Oh my girl, I have such plans for you. Such, plans, but first, I need to tell you how much of a bad girl you've been. My, my, you have been rather naughty.” He started to stroke the golden horn. “I'm not mad at you anymore about this. Oh, sure, I was a figurative teapot, steaming with anger, but no. Like I said, I should thank you for it. My deathwings, however. You stole them from me. My prize pet, 1125, he was going to do great things for me you know.”

“D-Drake?”

“Drake? Is that what you call the beast? A rather… primitive name if I do say, but those creatures are rather primitive, at least compared to us mammals. You see, I spent _years_ trying to create a way to not only control deathwings, but to make them more… civilized. Those beasts were dangerous on their own right, but imagine if you could control them? To force them to kill your enemies, to steal anything you heart can desire. I wanted to be king!”

“Y-you, you're mad.”

“Mad? No. I'm a dreamer. Just like you my dear Olivia. We both dream of making the world a better place, but while you do it by ‘helping’ mammals, mammals that could never appreciate your help, your sacrifices, I was to do it more… subtly. Imagine it, seeding everyone with your thoughts, your hopes, making _everyone_ believe in you, even if the ones who oppose you. You wouldn’t have to worry about senseless violence, corruption, greed. You tell everyone to jump, they jump. You tell them to share their wealth with each other, they do it without question. That, my dear, is the world I'm striving to create.”

“You… that’s just slavery!”

“Yes, I'm sure to some that seems like slavery, but slaves, they are treated like objects. No one really cares about them. Buy a slave to help build your house and they get crushed to death? Just buy another. Need a quick shield for your army? Place an army of slaves at the front line. They're expendable. They all are expendable. In my world, everyone has value. You're good at building? I’ll make sure you have all the tools you need, all the help you need. Want to build an army? In my world there won't be any need, because there will be no violence. In my world, everyone will have a place, everyone will be happy. They will shout my name in joy! King Eugene Baird!”

“Because you force them to! How can anyone be happy if they have no free will!”

“Free will you say? They will have that. They're free to start a family, have their own home. As long as they obey all my rules. Rules are what protects our free will, without rules, well you’ve seen the world. Without rules there are raiders, mercenaries, slavers. Without rules, this world has fallen apart. I just want to change that.”

“I will _never_ let you! My friends will never let you!”

“You? Hah! Look at yourself. You can’t even move a muscle, yet alone ‘stop’ me. As for your friends, I remember them, oh how do I remember them. Once I'm done with you I'll deal with them, starting with that one fox, the one who almost broke from my mind control, Nate was it? Oh, how I will have fun with him. Oh my, did I hit a nerve?”

I wasn’t able to attack him, but I was able to spit in his face. He pulled out a small cloth and wiped it away. 

“Oh how I would so enjoy seeing your face as I experimented on him some more, but alas, I’ve hired some mammals to keep them busy, and away from here. Don’t worry, there may be a few pieces of you left when I'm done to send back. I hear a rabbit’s foot is considered lucky to some.”

“What… what the FUCK do you want from me?!”

“Language. Mind your language around your elders. As for what I want? Since you caused me such torment, such grief, I wanted to repay you. I also spent quite a bit of caps on you, so I want to make sure I get my money's worth. Now, let’s get started, shall we?”

“What are…” 

The boar walked up to me and put his snout on my chest. I could feel his breath, the sensation was… terrifying. To have someone that close to me, someone other than… Nate. I just wanted to lash out. I wanted to scream, but I wouldn’t give him that pleasure. He wanted to torture me, and the last thing I wanted to do was give him that satisfaction. 

“You know, I normally don’t care much about females outside of my own species, but it has been… a very long time, and the smell of youth on you. It is very pleasing. Reminds me of when I was a much younger boar. Oh, how I will have fun with you. Pity it won’t last.”

“You… y-you're going to… kill me, aren’t you?”

“Eventually my dear, but not now. Like I said, first comes the _fun_. You see my dear, Wild Times isn’t just a slavery operation. Sure, they have Center Stage where all the slaves are paraded out in front of their potential owners, but there is so much more to this. Your currently in the Pleasure Palace. This place, as the name suggests, allows someone to buy a slave and do whatever their heart desires to them, as long as it isn’t injuring them too much. Then there's The Carnivore Pit. Some mammals have, well, certain _tastes_ , and the chefs there know the best way to satisfy those ever changing palates. You can probably get the idea. Lastly, there's Free Range. It allows a predator, or prey, they're not picky as long as you have the caps, to live their wildest, and most savage fantasies. You, my dear, will know it all too well soon enough. Now…”

“My friends will…”

“What? Save you? Like I said, I'm making sure they're kept busy. It wasn’t easy capturing you, you know? I've been following you ever since that fateful day. I kept trying to send mammals to kill your friends, to separate you, but you were all so adamant about living and sticking together. Once I found out you were on the trail of those Legionary fellows? Well, it was easy enough to lure you into that abandoned relaxation facility, and with the addition of a chemical of my own personal design, well, you know the outcome all too well.”

“My… you made me… my mother…”

“Oh, is that what you saw? Interesting. I actually had no idea what the effects would be, it differs between every mammal. All I know is that it brings out your deepest, greatest desires. Makes me curious to know what others saw? I guess I'll have to _play_ with them some before I kill them, just to find out. Now, enough talk. It’s time to get my money's worth out of you.”

He walked around the side of the bed and lit a few more candles before he started to… undress. Oh no. Please no. I would rather he kill me! He slowly removed his jacket and tie, then his shirt. I have to… I need to get free! I… my arms were still unresponsive. He finished removed his clothes and now… he was naked. He reached over and grabbed something and swallowed. 

“Unfortunately, I'm a bit too old for this, so I regrettably need some drugs to aid in the… process.”

“Fuck. You.”

“Oh my. I may just have to _fill_ that mouth of yours to keep you quiet, but, unfortunately, you still have teeth, and I want to hear every little thing you say. Like I said, I enjoy the suffering of others. It’s quite a deplorable vice, but it’s mine. Who knows, maybe your suffering will turn to pleasure. For both me. And you.”

His… nether regions… no, I tried to look away but he just forced me to watch. 

“No, no. I am not going to go through all this without showing off just a little. Tell me, is this your _first_ time? It is, isn’t it? Oh this will be even more enjoyable. Nothing like a little virgin to start the day.”

I bit my tongue. I wouldn’t say anything. I wouldn’t give him that pleasure. I closed my eyes and tried to picture my friends. Drake, Blanche, Mark, Holly… Nate. 

“Oh, it looks like you _do_ want it after all.”

I could taste blood in my mouth. My teeth pressing down on my tongue. The pain was great, but it was better than this. I would endure this, and when he was done, I would find some way to kill him. I won’t just kill him. I will make him _suffer_. I… no. I felt his hooves on my body… down… there. Then I felt it. It… hurt. Even the pain of my tongue could not hide this new, foreign pain. I didn’t want it to be like this. I wanted it to be… special. I wanted it to be with…

“Oh, it seems you are enjoying this, aren’t you? Speak up now, I know your mouth works. Tell me you want more, oh how I would _love_ to hear those words.”

“F-fu…”

“Yes, a little more now.”

“F-fuck… y-you!”

“No. No, no, no. You have such a bad mouth on you. Well. I guess I'll just have to work on it. Tell you what. You give me what I want, a little groan, a little sign of pleasure, and I'll make sure at least _one_ of your friends dies painlessly. Remain quiet, and they all will suffer.”

No. I will not give in. I will _NOT_. He won’t keep a promise like that, he said it himself, he enjoys suffering, he will make everyone suffer if he's not stopped but how can I… it’s… NO! I will not give into this fucker! I bit down on the inside of my cheek, the pain helping only slightly. 

I felt… dirty. Impure. I felt… used. I… just want it to stop. Please, just kill me. I… Nate can’t see me like this. He could never see me like this it would… it would kill him. To know what he did, to know what he’s doing… it… It was my fault. It was always my fault. I split us up when the others knew it was a bad idea. I wanted to check out a place the others knew was a trap. I wanted to… I just wanted to keep them safe. I…

“Still remaining quiet? Well. A shame. I am a boar of my word, and I would have spared at least one, maybe even that fox, Nate. But you, no you have guaranteed his suffering. You have guaranteed _all_ of them will suffer. Since you want to be quiet, you may as well enjoy the ride. I sure am. Like I said, its been a very… long… time.”

I kept my eyes closed. I couldn’t watch, but I could feel. Why the fuck was I still feeling it? I felt… like I was about to be ripped in half. He wouldn’t stop. Even if I gave in to what he wanted, he wouldn’t stop. I wanted to just breathe in the blood in my mouth, to drown myself in my own fluids, but even now, myself preservation forced me to spit it out. I felt faint. I felt dizzy. I just… wanted… to…

The world went dark, but the pain finally ended.

***

I… I’m alive? Was this all just a… no, I still taste blood in my mouth. It was dark. Too dark even for my low-light vision to adjust properly. Did they, my friends rescue me? Did they… what’s that noise? It’s… a door? Yes, a large door was opening in front of me and… it’s bright. It’s too bright. My eyes were hit with sunlight. It’s… a way out? 

I slowly got up and walked out. I felt the wind on my… I’m still naked. I could move, but I'm still naked. I let my eyes adjust just enough to see that I wasn’t free. I saw giant walls of concrete and chain. There were… trees? I walked up to one and felt it. No, it was fake. Just plastic and metal, but why did this look like a forest? Why were there walls? Where…

“Ladies and Gentle-mammals! Welcome to a very special edition of Free Range!”

Who… an unfamiliar voice, it was echoing from everywhere. I felt… Why did I feel terrified? 

“Here, for our viewing pleasures are two mammals that you all know well enough. First, as today’s _prey_ , the ‘Hero’ of Hope, the ‘Savior’ of the wasteland, Olivia Springs!”

I… prey? I was a prey but why did he put so much emphasis on it? What is going… wait, did he say… Free Range?

“And for today’s ‘predator’, we have a mammal who everyone knows, yet no one truly knows, the Slave’s Prince’s own right paw boar, Tusk! Oh, he did? Well, looks like Tusk has gotten a name change! Let’s make it official! Welcome, Golden Tusk!”

Right paw boar? 

“I do love formalities. I think ‘Golden’ Tusk suits me. I would say not to go blabbering to everyone my real name, but after today, you won’t be able to say, or do, anything about it.”

He was walking towards me on… all fours, like a savage. He… he was also naked. I… I was mobile, I… I should be able to… why was I so scared?

“What? Still won’t speak? You're a very strong willed rabbit, I will tell you that. Of course, strong wills can get a mammal killed. Oh, I'm not talking about you, but rather myself. You see this place? It looks like a jungle. Like the announcer said, this place is called Free Range. You remember me mention that, didn’t you? I admit, I never saw the appeal of this place, I usually bought my slaves for work, nothing else, but with you? I can make an exception. Two things are going to happen. You will run, and I will chase you, just like the predator and prey used to, long before the onset of civilization. When I catch you, and I _will_ catch you, the fun won’t stop there. No. There are plenty of mammals here that want to see you die, and, well, I don’t blame them. But you don’t deserve a hero’s death, oh no, you are long past that. When I catch you, I will tear you apart. Bit. By. Bit, and since I haven’t eaten at all today, well. Looks like rabbit is on the menu. Now if you will excuse me.”

Another mammal, a wolf went over and injected Baird with… something. I… I, why was I feeling this way? I've taken on bigger mammals than him, why the fuck was I so terrified?

“Oh, that feels nice. That feels _really_ nice.”

“W-what are y-you…”

“Oh, I see the chems are near their peak effect. Good, good! The game will soon start.”

“C-chems?”

“You see, many years ago, there were… oh this stuff is working nicely. There were some… incidents involving some prey killing the one who paid good money to do the killing. Yes, we're surrounded by large reinforced walls, and yes, those are electrified chains. Sure there are turrets and mammals with sniper rifles watching our every movement, but still, even after all that, someone managed to get killed who was not supposed to. That caused a rather big drop in business. Oh, the Slave Prince does hate losing money, so he hired me to create something to prevent it. How was I, a lowly chemist going to do that? By creating a chem called Prey. You see, all mammals, no matter the species, have what they call a ‘fight or flight’ reaction that tells them to either stand their ground, or seek safety. This chemical, the one currently taking hold of your own mental capacities, negates the ‘fight’ aspect and enhances the ‘flight’ causing tremendous fear in its user. Once it's in full effect, all they want to do is run, hide. Escape. Of course the defenses prevent that, so the death of the slave is guaranteed, if that’s what they are paid for at least. No slave ever killed an owner after that.”

“Y-you… w-why?”

“Because, like I said, you have a very strong will. To be honest, if you weren’t drugged earlier, or now, I can almost guarantee that you would have killed me. Oh yes, you have a very strong will indeed, but my chemical? It breaks even the strongest. Now run rabbit. Run.”

I… I wanted to fight. I wanted to kill him, but I… I could only think of running. Of hiding. I was… weak. He started to move towards me, and I turned and ran. I… I ran as fast as I could. I had to hide, I had to escape. The bushes, trees, everything was fake. I wanted to just stop, to just have him put an end to this feeling. I hated it. I hated myself for it. But I couldn’t stop. My body was forcing to me to run.

“Oh, I haven’t moved like this in ages! Savage really is a wonderful chemical! Now don’t make this _too_ easy, I want to have a small challenge.”

His voice was getting closer. I felt as if my mind was placed in a foreign body. I could think, but I couldn’t even control myself. I felt panic from the tips of my ears to the bottoms of my feet. I… I was going to die. I… I would never see my friends, my family, again. I would never be able to feel the warmth of Nate, his tail wrapped around me. I… I think this fear was my… own. 

Every time I think I could hide, the moment I heard, saw, or… smelt him, the panic kicked in again and forced me to run. I was faster than him, I could run faster, react faster, but I felt myself growing… tired. I didn’t know how much longer I could keep this up, by my body… my body wasn’t letting me stop. I don’t think I could stop until I was… dead. 

“You _really_ are giving me a workout. I may have to save your other rabbit friend just to have another go at this.”

No. Not Holly. Please don’t put her through… this. This terror… I've been afraid before but this… this is what Nate must feel. How he feels when he hears mention of the Burrow, when he first saw… me. I… I couldn’t let him be afraid again. I had… to… try.

“Oh, strong willed indeed! It’s no use rabbit. My chemicals are much stronger than you. Let’s just end this, shall we?”

I tried to push myself towards the wall. I forced my body to react how _I_ wanted it to. I was almost at… the wall… a gunshot fired off, the bullet hitting the wall next to me. That noise of the gun, the sight of the impact, it was too much for my body and it took control again, forcing me to jump away from the wall and start running again as I felt a burst of adrenaline fill my body. 

“Hmm, I may have to make a few modifications to Prey. But first. Dinner.”

I felt myself crying. The tears were clouding my vision, making it hard to see. I tripped over something on the ground as I slammed into one of the metal trees. I felt something break. Pain filled my body, but the fear… it was still in control. I saw Baird. He walked up to me, still on all fours. He hovered over me. 

“P-please… n-no. I-I… don’t w-want to…”

“I would say I promise to make this quick and painless, but we both know that won’t be happening. Did you… you did! You pissed yourself. Oh, I do love my chemicals. Bet you have never been so scared to piss yourself, have you?”

I… I can’t believe I did that. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to cower away and hide. I just wanted this to end. He placed one of his hooves on my chest, and pressed down. I pressed hard enough that I felt a rib snap. The pain coursing through my body, joining with the pain from my broken leg. 

“Now, I want to be fair. You took something from me, so before I kill you, I want to take something from you. An eye for an eye, a tusk for an… ear.”

He had no weapons, no knives or cutters. How was he going to… he opened his mouth up and leaned down, grasping the base of my ear in his jaw, he was going to… no. Just kill me. Please!

“What… what the fuck is that?!”

One of the snipers on the wall started to shout, and this gave the boar pause. 

“Is that… deathwings! They’re fucking deathwings!”

“Deathwings? Oh, you clever, clever girl.” 

Deathwings? Drake. Drake came to… and that means…

“Everyone! Get to your posts! We have… FUCK THERE’S GUARDIANS TOO?!”

Lazlo. It had to be. They came for me. I knew they would come for me. 

“Well, looks like I need to cut to the chase. I don’t know how, but your friends are here to rescue you. Let’s just make sure there is nothing to rescue.”

“N-no… n-no!”

Baird reared up, ready to stomp, or gouge, or… one of the walls close to us exploded, sending Baird crashing to the ground. What was… 

“Over here! She’s over here! Quick!”

“H-holly?” my voice was weak, I don’t know if she could even hear me. 

I glanced over and saw that Baird was gone. 

“Where the hell is… Olivia! Mark, there she is!”

My friends. They were here for me. So why did I still feel… terrified? I heard two explosions as two of the sniper nests blew up. One of the Guardian ships flew overhead, along with three deathwings. Then I saw…

Mark ran over to me, he tried to move me but I involuntarily shrunk away from him. He’s here to help me, to free me from this situation, but I was afraid of him.

“She’s badly injured, we need to… where the hell is Nate? NATE!”

Nate… he’s… safe. Holly ran over to join me, along with a Guardian… Stalker Logan? The three of them tried to slowly lift me away. I wanted them to help, but instinctively I tried to get away from them, despite the pain it was causing me. 

“N-o… P-please… d-don’t hurt m-me.”

I couldn’t even control what I was saying. I wanted to tell them thank you, to tell them they saved me, but all I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and… die.

“‘Livi! We’re here to help you. What the fuck did they do to you?”

“P-please… d-don’t h-hurt…”

“Logan! Help me lift her. Olivia, don’t fight, we're trying to help you. Nate! Where the hell is he, we need to go, now!”

“I’ll go get him. You saw how he was earlier.”

Nate? He… what happened to him? He… “N-Nate?”

“He’s here, he’s safe. He’s just… not himself right now. Please, stop struggling.”

“P-please… j-just l-leave me t-to…” All I wanted to do was just die. My friends were risking their lives to save me, and all I wanted to do was just die.

“We are NOT leaving you Olivia! Your stronger than this!”

“I got Nate! Let’s go!”

“Olivia!” Nate? 

Nate moved to my side. He tried to grab my paw but I couldn’t help but pull it away from him. I tried to force myself out of their grip, to just continue running away. I wanted to be with them, but my body wanted to just… run.

“We have some tranquilizers in the APC, just hurry and get her in here before she hurts herself more!” Mark tried his best to keep a grip on me. 

“W-what did they do to you? WHAT DID THEY DO TO HER!”

“Nate, calm down, she’s safe. We need to focus on keeping her that way.”

“I…” 

They sat me down on a bed within… whatever this was. The unfamiliar surroundings, despite the familiar faces caused my terror to increase. I found myself lashing out, trying to escape. They had to all pin me down just to prevent me from falling onto the ground. I wanted to stay. I needed to flee. 

“I got the tranqs! Give me room.”

I felt Mark inject me with something. My heart slowed, and I felt myself getting tired. I was starting to relax, but the fear. The fear remained. Nate tried to hold my paw again, to stay as close to me as he could. I wanted to tell him I was happy to see him. I wanted to just accept the hug I know he wanted to give me, but I couldn’t. 

“P-please… g-get… away… p-please… don’t h-hurt m-me. P-please.”

I didn’t want to say those words, but it was all my body allowed before I was finally too weak to even speak. Please, just don’t ever let me wake up again.


End file.
